The Eighth Hero
by DJ3K
Summary: After the war with Gaia, the six demigods (without Leo) meet Cassandra, our new hero. What follows is a story of mystery, humour, adventure and fantasy as we unravel Cassandra's biggest secret. that the seven demigods are also the part of a book. Which is why she knows about everything that happened during the Prophecy of the Seven...
1. Chapter 1

CASSANDRA

Cassandra really wished she had paid more attention to the basketball coach's instructions. There was no time to ask him now; he had probably run away screaming as her school, Redwall Institute for Mentally Challenged Children, burned to the ground. Was she mentally challenged? Maybe not. She did have ADHD, but that was all because she was a Greek demigod, kid of some archer dude god. No, not archer dude. _Apollo._ _Ok_ , she told herself, _focus_. _Your sister is on_ _the verge of defeat, and you're thinking about Coach Renaldo._ She peered from above the rooftop. Down below, her sister, Annette, was having a tough time with the hellhounds. Six of them circled her, their mouths drooling. Annette had created a glassy shield around her (kid of Hecate, and all) but it was slowly shattering as huge walls of black slammed into it. Annette REALLY needed help. Cass notched an arrow, said a silent prayer to Apollo and fired, remembering what her father once said, when she had first shot a basket, five years ago. _Think of it like a match. You are the shooter, Cass. Your sister is your team mate. And the monsters? Your opponents, your enemies._

It actually worked. The first two hellhounds turned just in time to see a searing hot arrow pierce their necks, turning them to yellow monster slime. Cass fired again, this time setting fire to one's tail. It ran off, whimpering, surprisingly smaller than the rest. Her third arrow smashed the last three's guts, causing it to rain monster dust. Annette looked at her, awed. "How did you do that?" "It's an Apollo thing. Now let's get out of here, before a hellhound finds us."

As they wandered through the forest, they heard a growl. They turned around in time to see a hellhound limping towards them. The same hellhound Cassandra had set fire to. "Stand your ground. It's all alone." Annette whispered. But something didn't seem right. Suddenly Cass had a flashback-

- _FLASHBACK-_

 _Three boys stood throwing stones at a helpless Labrador puppy. Eight year old Cassandra ran up in her pajamas, screaming at them to stop. They didn't. Cassandra waved her hand expectantly. A searing blast of light blasted the boys of their feet. The moment this happened, Cass felt drained of all her energy. But, she scooped up the puppy and ran. The puppy pulled at her long, wavy red hair and scratched her face. Something about the creature seemed somehow…..mysterious. As soon as she set the puppy down, it scampered towards the nearest tree and stared at her. One minute it was an adorable black Labrador, another minute it was a massive black creature with bloodshot red eyes and huge, yellow fangs. It howled, but didn't attack. It turned and bounded into the dark forest._

That's why, now Cass couldn't bring herself to kill the young hellhound. It was the same puppy she had once saved. "No! Don't attack. It won't attack either. I think it hurt it's paw or something." She whispered to Annette. She walked cautiously towards the creature. It was limping, one of Cass's arrows stuck in it's paw. She yanked out a doggie biscuit from her pocket and gave it to the dog. He sniffed it hesitantly and then gobbled it up. Immediately, he fell asleep. Cass yanked the arrow from his paw and dressed his wound. "Come on. We are going to have to carry this hellhound home." She told Annette.


	2. Chapter 2

**ANNETTE**

Annette couldn't believe it. In just one year, she and Cass had literally travelled the whole Greek god world. They'd visited Olympus, met Calypso on her island, seen the Sea of Monsters and almost all the gods. Yeah, pretty much everything.

Now they were going to Camp Half-Blood, the amazing training camp from all those books she had read, Percy Jackson, and Heroes of Olympus. That was another thing. If Percy Jackson was real how was he also a fictional character?

Even Cass had no idea. But there were other things to worry about, such as loading the hellhound onto the makeshift cart they had made. It was kind of tough, considering the cuts and blood on their arms. Cass decided to adopt the hellhound and had already named him Shadow. After an hour of struggling, they finally managed to load it on and started pushing. Eta was no help. Sorry, did I forget to mention her? She's this adorable little ginger kitten who turns into a 6 foot tall saber tooth tiger when she's on hyper defence mode. Eta was Annete's kitten. Cass was usually the one who's fond of animals, but Eta is belonged to Annete. Why name her Eta? Cause that's practically the first letter Annete learned in Greek. Anyway, Cas's pegasus, Venice, was pulling the cart as much as she could. She's a beige colour with a white star on her forehead and a blonde mane and tail. Also the first female pegasi Cass and Annette had seen. After some more struggling, they fixed the cart to her back and took off. Several minutes later, they appeared at Long Island. They went through the magic barriers easily and walked through the tall gate, into Camp Half-Blood.

 **A/N: I know the first two chapters are super short, but I'll try to make longer chapters for this story. The story's kinda dull till now, but it's gonna be exciting….. :D**


End file.
